Aku no Shinigami
by BlackDagger143
Summary: A girl who is made up of two godly beings appears in an alley way only to be found by a silver haired man. The Undertaker. He takes her in for some time and she can stay for however long she wants. As time passes they get requests from the Queen's Watch Dog and find trouble on their way to paradise.
1. The New Kid in Town

_Ch. 1 The New Kid in Town_

_ The rain is falling. I'm bleeding, how long? Why is he crying...I just saved his life. Oh ….. I just took away his treasure._

My story begins in the realm of shinigami. I was born only a little small ball. A soul made up of two godly beings. I was never suppose to come into the world. But when I did chaos broke out through the whole universe. The shinigami wanted me dead and the demons wanted me on their side. Only as a soul I could still latch on to a body. And I did, it was a dying body. About the age of fourteen and with an athletic build. The body was female, bleeding to death and left in an alley way. I latched onto the body and found myself standing up to meet face to face with a silver haired man.

"Hello~." He said, with a smile that seemed to polite.

"Hello." I repeated.

"I see that you are the cause for all the trouble between the two gods."

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Well young lady I am a rouge shinigami. I could care less what they want and I kill the demons that are very disrespectful of my rules."

"Wait...so you must be-"

"Undertaker at your service. And you are?" He waved a hand toward me.

"Um, well my name is Ra- it's Ryu." I dare not give him my true name. My true name was Rai, but I didn't like that name, nor did I want a rouge shinigami having rein over me.

"Miss Ryu is it? Well then. I would like to invite you to my little shop. You may stay for as long as you like."

"T-thank you." A rouge shinigami taking me under his wing for the time being. How thrilling this will be. We walked to a shop. The outside did not seem so bad, save for the shop name, but the inside was a whole other story. It's insides carried coffins for the dead, ghosts walking about looking at their dead person and the stench of both demons and shinigami. I wasn't sure wether or not I would like the place, but I decided that as long as I've a roof over my head then I can manage.

"Excuse me, Miss Ryu!" Undertaker cheerfully called out. "Here's your bedroom and do be careful as to mind your head when walking through the door way. The ceiling is low and I never thought that I'd get to have a guest in my parlor. " Undertaker seemed much to happy and I was much to annoyed. "Oh and here is your bed." I stood in shock and wonder as to why I would be sleeping in a coffin.

**(Alright Peeps this is my first story based on my original that I had deleted 'cause it sucked. I feel this version is much better and I would like to see some reviews so that I may get better in the future.)**


	2. Work, Visitors, and a Dog

_Ch. 2 Work, Visitors, and a Dog_

"You've got to be kidding me. A coffin...really?" I questioned him not knowing whether he was serious or not. It seemed as he was being serious, but I couldn't tell. "Well of course I'm serious. What else would I be?" I was amazed at his reply and I looked at him in complete shock. I had thought to myself _What kind of person would be dumb enough to actually fall asleep in a coffin before they die?_

Apparently it was the type that acted as if they were complete imbeciles and or the person that just did not know any better.

"Well anyways..." He started off,"I've got work for you tomorrow. Because I don't want you thinking that you would be staying at my parlor for free." Work. Work was just great. It was something that I would die from due to boredom. If I didn't know any better, I would think that this man was out to kill me. "Wait just exactly what work would you have me do?" He gave a smile that would scare even the scariest of clowns. "Well I would have you working with the corpses of course. Hehehe." _What the bloody hell?!_ I thought to myself. This thought would be repeated for the next well how ever long I stay here. Undertaker was the kind of man that most mothers would hide their children from. "Alright, alright, fine. I'll work for you on one condition."

"What condition would that be?" Undertaker asked with a smile that went from one ear to the other.

"No shinigami or demon is allowed to barge in and disturb me while I'm working or sleeping."

"What if they come for some important requests?"

"As long as they don't disturb my work or sleep."

"Alright. Then good night Miss Ryu." Undertaker had left with the creepiest smile that i've ever seen. I was left alone in my room. Once again I was alone. This isolation though I did not mind, because I knew that he understood my boundries. He wasn't the kind to judge someone for being a half demon and half shinigami. The thought disturbed me, but what I was, was what I was. I gave out a sigh and told myself "Good night Ryu."

It was late afternoon when I'd awoken. I was trying to recover memories of what had happened the night before. When I remembered what had happened I realized that I had actually fell asleep in the coffin. "Oh my...it seems I've done something that I judged others for." I stood up left the coffin and had gotten ready for the rest of the day. "Ryu~" Undertaker called in a sing song voice. The sing song of my name had annoyed me, but that must've meant he had work for me. "What is it Undertaker?" I replied. I didn't want to work. At least not yet. There is a customer at the door and he would like to see you. I flinched. I could smell the stench of those stuck up shinigami. I knew what they wanted. They wanted me to die. Die without a purpose. I walked in to the front with the hatred in my heart. When I walked in I saw a man with long red hair and shark like teeth. "Oh so this is the cute little one that's causing such a fuss."

"Excuse me."

"What?"He replied.

"I'd much rather called me by my name."

"Ah is that right?"

"Yes that is and I would also like it if you left, because you are disturbing my work."

"Awww," he whined ,"I haven't even gotten your name yet."

"Ryu, now leave." I couldn't stand the fact that he was standing there nonchalantly. He then let out a sigh and said, "Well my name is Grell Sutcliff. I'm a la-" I interrupted his sentence and shoved him out of the door. When I closed it I turned to Undertaker and asked,"Why did you let him in? I thought we had a deal?"

"We do and you said it would be alright if you were not being disturbed while you were working. Since you weren't working I decided it would be alright."

He had a point there. Then _another _visitor came in the door. He was about 4"6 with blue hair and blue eye, the other had an eye patch, wore clothes fit for a lord, and a man clad in black that had followed him in. These two males reeked of demon. "Oh it seems you're already out Undertaker,"said the blue haired boy.

"Ah and what would my lord have me do?"

"You know what and who is this girl," The little bastard pointed at me as if I were a thing. And before I could say anything Undertaker chimed in and said,"Why my lord Phantomhive, this girl is Ryu my new assistant." I looked at Undertaker in utter shock.

"W-what did you call me!?"

"My assistant."

I stood in shock. Becoming his assistant was the last thing I'd ever do, but I guess I had no choice. "My lord is it alright if I may introduce you to the new child." The man in black spoke, but the way he had said it sounded like he knew who I was. I stood frozen, I wasn't scared, shocked...I didn't show any emotion. I stood still. "Alright do what you will Sebastian." The man's name was Sebastian. All that left was the boy. From the way Undertaker spoke the boy was a lord, and his last name was Phantomhive.

"Young lady Ryu. You are now in the presence of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. President of the Phuntom co. and head of the Phantomhive family. " What was I to say to a kid like that. President of a company and the head of a family, geez this kid is good. "Yes, yes, yes now Undertaker can you give me the information on the missing people.

"Hehehe. I can only if you give me _**that.**_"

"Haaa alright. Sebastian."

Sebastian pulled his left glove down and replied,"Yes my lord," with a tone of "I shall do whatever you say." I guess Sebastian's the demon and Phantomhive made a contract with him.

"Now my lord, I would like it if you were to go outside and not come in."

"Hey-"

"That goes for you to Miss Ryu."

"Eh!" I was left outside with Phantomhive. It only took five seconds after he shut the door on us to get Undertaker laughing...why would Undertaker want to laugh if he could've just gotten money for the information.

"You may come in now." Sebastian opened the door and let the two of us in. I noticed Undertaker on the counter giggling and shaking...it must have been a good joke. Then Phantomhive asked his question.

"What of the missing girls."

"Why I have one of them in one of my coffins."

We all flinched. We all heard what he said. And we all know that if one is in a coffin, there'll be more soon.

"Your coffin?"

"Yes...but be careful when you examine the body, she is as fragile as glass." Phantomhive opened a coffin that Undertaker had pointed to. His face was covered in shock and fear.

"H-how is this possible...?"

"Wait let me see the body," I went to the body and could smell an unfamiliar scent. It wasn't the work of demons, nor the work of shinigami.

"This is something else entirely Phantomhive."

"What was that?"

"This is not the work of demons nor shinigami." Sebastian and Phantomhive stood shocked at my knowledge and Undertaker gave a small smile.

"Well done my little assistant. Now that we have that would it be the work of a human?"

"No...nothing of either the shinigami or demons could do this. Not even a mere human being. The only people capable of this kind of work...are Angels...and the Aku no Shinigami.


	3. Laughter and His Possession

_Ch. 3 Laughter and His Possession_

"Aku no Shinigami? What the bloody hell is that?" Phantomhive, only a human, had no idea what an Aku no Shinigami was.

"Well it's a being made up of two godly beings such as a shinigami and a demon."

"What?" Phantomhive was amazed that there would be such a creature.

"You see Phantomhive, Aku no Shinigami, such as I, have the kind of power to take the soul away and eat it, reap it, or dispose of it since it was never meant to belong."

"Wait you're an Aku no Shinigami?"

"Yes, but I have an alibi, I only came to the world last night, and today is my first official living moment."

"Um alright...that last part didn't make sense."

"I've only lived a day." Sebastian then asked his own question. "So does that mean that there are more out there? I've just disposed of an angel not too long ago."

"Well it's not likely, but possible. I don't have any records of others as of yet."

"Would you like me to get them for you?" Undertaker had caressed my face turned me towards him and was only centimeters away from "the accidental kiss."

"If you can Undertaker I would be most grateful."

"WAIT!" Phantomhive began,"Why are you doing this? This is my case to solve as ordered by the Queen herself."

"Look I don't care who ordered you or whatever. I just want to find out who defiled the name of the Aku no Shinigami."

Phantomhive said no more. I was annoyed, Undertaker was being flirty in a carefree way, and Sebastian just stood in silence with a demon like smile on his face.

"Well I'll make my leave now. Undertaker." With the tip of his hat Phantomhive left with Sebastian close behind. I gave out a sigh and took a look at the body once again...the scent was familiar, yet I knew that I've never smelled this scent before.

"Undertaker...why...why do you help people like him, when you could easily get rid of him and go on with your life."

"Well that's because if I'd gotten rid of these people there would be no laughter left in this world."

"Why does laughter matter?"

"Because it brings out joy in others, such as me. You should try laughing sometime."

"I wish I could...but this is no laughing matter." I left to my bedroom and fell onto my bed. I was careless for leaving my work clothes on, but I'd felt carefree for some strange reason. There was a knock on the door. Undertaker no doubt.

"Come in."

Undertaker came in with a nervous look upon his face. He seemed sad, lonely, and worried.

"Ryu... don't you want to be happy?"

I was surprised. My eyes widened and I lifted my head. He saw straight through me.

"I do and I don't...it doesn't matter just as long as I can get my work done..." I wanted to tell him the truth...in fact I wanted to live more than anything. I was doomed to die... and no one would remember me.

"You know what Undertaker. Close shop 'cause I want to go out and explore this world of laughter that you speak of."

His face beamed with a smile that went from one ear to the other.

"Well get ready then, 'cause you should look your best if you want to introduce yourself to the world." With that he'd left and I'd given my first smile.

"Huh. I guess he's not that bad after all." I stood up and once again got ready for the day. I looked in my dresser and realized I had no clothes, but the clothes that I wore and the clothes that were bloody and in ruins.

"Um Undertkaker... I don't have any more clothes than the one I have now." He came back in a bit surprised.

"Oh I thought I had clothes in there for you." Undertaker looked in the dresser. "Oh it seems I was wrong. Well let's go to my bedroom and I'll give you some clothes." We left and he led the way to his room of death. I was a bit scared, but when he opened it I was amazed at how wrong I was. Little by little I was learning not to judge a book by its cover. There was black on the walls with a bit of white thrown on and the most high class looking dressers I've ever seen. The bed fit for a king and his closet...well let's say that you could get lost in there.

"Here you go Ryu." He'd given me a pair of clothes for the day. An all black shirt with long sleeves and a torso that stopped just above the waist. The pants were slim and all black. Shoes went along with it and the shoes well more like boots were decorated with what seemed like belt buckles all along the neck and top of the shoe, once again they were all black. He gave me a sash to top it all off.

"If I am going to have an assistant I would at least like to have one with some style." Style...I never knew that this man would have style.

"But why is it all black? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well we tend to the dead and we forget the living...so I guess it's like we are what you would call the caretaker's of the dead." He gave a little smile. His bangs covering his eyes, but by the way he smiled it seemed he was sad.

"Tell me why did you start to work here Undertaker." He stayed quite and his face a serious look.

"Oh...nevermind." I left and got ready. I couldn't shake the feeling that his smile gave me. _Did he lose something?_ It was bugging me. I put on the clothes and when I looked in the mirror, I looked like a foreigner. It didn't matter though. I put on the shoes...or boots and waited at the front door. Undertaker came out, wearing a shirt that looked like he was going to school with slim pants as well and wore his sash. His hat was not on his head, but it was on the counter and his hair was put in a hair tie letting one braid stay off to the side and his bangs in his face while the rest of his hair was down...in a hair tie.

"My doesn't little Miss Ryu look lovely."

"Oh um thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I blushed. Taking the compliment.

"Well shall we go then," Undertaker smiled holding out his hand. I guess he wanted me to hold his hand. "Why yes we shall." I held his hand and out we went.

It was evening when we came back to the shop. Great Britain had a lot of places to explore, but Undertaker and I were exhausted.

"I'll go and make some bone biscuits and milk for us,"he said. That man loved bone biscuits. I was alright with them.

"Alright."

"Would you be a dear and lock the door. I don't want anyone coming in."

"Alright." I went ahead and locked the door. When I heard the click I felt someone standing behind me. "Um is that you Undertaker?" No verbal reply. I turned and I felt his hand come into mine, pulling it up the door. "Undertaker what are you doing." His right hand caressed my face and pulled me closer to his. I could see his eyes, they were in the state of romance. Those emerald and golden eyes. He then put his lips against mine, letting his tongue slide in. He closed his eyes as I widened mine. I was only a day old and my first kiss was taken. I moaned trying to find a way to breath, but the kiss felt so good. He teased me and he toyed with me. When he let go he picked me up and put on his bed. He slowly crept over as I slowly backed down only to lie on the bed.

"Undertaker?" I tried to get him off in a gentle way. "Shhh," he whispered. "It's alright." I closed my eyes. I was hoping that it wouldn't hurt. He bit my neck, a pain that felt good and he once again kissed me. The kiss was gentle, but had the feeling of possession. He'd taken off my sash and shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"I'm claiming what is rightfully mine." He started to kiss me from my forehead to the lower torso. He never went to far down as to keep my virginity I would hope. Though he went far enough to make me moan. _Oh what a bittersweet pain this is._ I could not help myself after that. I took over at the top. I wasn't sure what to do next, but Undertaker whispered in my ear,

"Would you like to take it to the next level?" He gave a smile and I only pushed him back down to the bed.

"I don't know what we're doing Undertaker...I have these mixed feelings now and – and" He pinned me back to the bottom. His hands creeping down my pants. He slowly unbuttoned my pants and went in with his fingers.

"Ahn." I gave a small moan, it hurt like the bite, but it felt much sweeter. He continued on and I flinched. My body had never felt something so bitterweet. It was addictive, but at the same time I wanted to stop.

"U- Under-ta- ker." I tried to speak, but I could barely say his name.

"Shhhh," he began, "You'll get used to it." I gave out another moan, but he stopped, and I could smell an unfamiliar smell. Something was in the shop.


	4. Replacement Doll

_Ch. 4 Replacement Doll_

Undertaker had brought his hands out from the inside of my pants and he showed me something white all over his hands.

"I'd like you to clean them before I go outside please." I had no idea how he wanted me to clean them, but he put his fingers closer to my lips and then I got the idea.

"Um Undertaker...never mind." It pissed me off that he took me on my first day of life, but it felt so sweet that I didn't want to stop. I licked his fingers little by little and I ended up putting them in my mouth to suck clean. He smiled. "Good girl." He patted my head and left. I could hear his footsteps when he'd closed the door behind him. _Oh god what the bloody hell was that?! Why did I go through with what he just did to me!? _I went to button my pants back up and I realized that I had so much coming out of me. _Oh damn! Why!? _I kept buttoning my pants and put my shirt on. I put my head on his pillow and wept. _WHY WHY WHY!?_ He came back into the room and I had looked up to find him and the "Man in Glasses". William T. Spears. The bastard shinigami that I hated the most out of all shinigami.

"What the hell is he doing here!" I threw a pillow at Undertaker and he dodged letting the pillow hitting William. I threw another so I could hit Undertaker and he grabbed William to use him as a shield and once again the pillow hit William.

"Damn it! Seriously Undertaker!?"

"Well he says you need training in order to control your powers."

"ROARRRRR! I don't want to go to the shinigami realm with that guy!" William was annoyed and decided to speak. "Excuse me, but I'm not a guy I'm a man."

"Well I don't give a damn alright!" I continued to yell letting my anger out at everything. _Why oh fucking why had Undertaker done that to me!? The bastard can go die- _I stopped myself there. I didn't want him to die, I was just angry. I stopped my yelling and apologized letting another pillow fall to the bed instead of fly at William.

"Well then are you ready to go?" William was asking me as he pushed his glasses up.

"No, I'm not going..."

"What?"

"I'm going to get my training from Undertaker if that's alright with you." They both stood in shock. William was concerned and Undertaker was surprised. He knew what he did was wrong and with what I said he felt as if he were forgiven.

"Look I don't want to go to the shinigami realm 'cause all you really want to do is kill me."

"Wha- that's preposterous! We-"

"Then where are my brothers and sisters? Where are the rest that were born along with me?" William stopped. He knew that I knew. He did not continue.

"Alright. I'll leave you with Undertaker." He opened a portal and left. I hated that man. Undertaker...well I had mixed feelings now. He was kind, then he was a total ass. Doing what he did to me. As bittersweet I didn't want to experience that too soon, even though I already had.

"Ryu. Are you alright?" A flow of tears covered my face.

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! YOU JUST MOLESTED ME!" I screamed at him half sobbing, I was a mess and he was sorry. I knew he was sorry, but we didn't even know each other.

"I'm gonna go and bathe...I don't want to see you for awhile so please do not disturb me." I left him in the room alone. I'd gotten ready for the bath when once again I could feel him behind me.

"Undertaker. I told you I don't want to see- " He pinned me against the wall. He wanted more and I wanted more. I didn't want to be left alone and neither did he. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I got carried away...you remind me of someone." I flinched. I needed someone more than ever and he decided to tell me that. I pushed him away. Once again he angered me.

"I- I need some time to think." I went into the lavatory and started running the hot water. I stripped. My neck bruised and hurting now, my tongue had the taste of chocolate, and now I felt like I couldn't walk even though he only used his fingers. "Damn." I muttered under tears. I got into the filled tub and sat in there for a long period of time. By the time I got out it was two in the morning.

"Haaa. So I guess he lost someone and now he's using me."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" He slammed the door open and he stood there. I stood up and yelled at him. "OH SO NOW YOU'RE GONNA MOLEST ME AGAIN!" Truth was I still wanted that bittersweet taste, I wanted to hear his whisper in my ear...I wanted him to take me all the way.

"Geez. Looks like we're both worked up and now we're both frustra-" He wrapped a towel around me. I blushed as he held me in his arms. He wore a lonely far off look and spoke.

"I got carried away, because you look like my Claudia. She was a Phantomhive that died a long time ago. We were lovers, but she was suppose to die, and I was assigned to her reaping. When you showed up I thought that it was her reincarnation. In fact all day today you acted exactly like her... and you look like her to."

"Like I said Undertaker. I'm just someone elses replacement."

"No...you're not her replacement...when you first spoke your words I knew that you were going to be the official."

"Undertaker I think your getting carried away. ...Again."

"Well I'm sorry, but I think I might finish what I started earlier."

"Eh."

He picked me up once again and carried me to his room. I didn't argue I was just surprised._ God damn it stop him and yourself! Save yourself before you have babies! _I did not listen to myself. All that mattered at the time was me, Undertaker, and love. _Oh god he's putting you on his bed! Save yourself! Save yourself damn it! _I still did not listen to myself. He took his sash and shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He crawled above me as I had lie still on his bed. We kissed and let our tongues slide past each other. I gave out muffled moans and had tried to breath in between the tongue ties.

"Ryu." He gave out in a muffled moan.

"Un-Under-taker." I responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bit my neck breaking some skin and letting blood seep out. It didn't hurt. He unwrapped the towel on my body and slowly kissed the rest of me letting himself slip down there. He ate me up as I let go of him and held on to the bed sheets. He held onto me gently as I moaned. He came back up only to come inside of me. I gave an even louder moan. On and on he went and I felt like I was going to burst. I remembered we both cumed and fell to our sides. We held hands for a short second and I could feel someone pull sheets over me as I drifted off into sleep.


	5. Training and the Older Brother

_Ch. 5 Training and the Older Brother_

When I woke up I was covered in bed sheets filled with warmth and some white stains. I looked over to see someone holding me. _UNDERTAKER!?_ I was in for it. I had just gotten together with a rouge shinigami that I barely knew and now I was cursing myself within my mind. _I curse you I curse I curse you to die a sloooow painful deathhhh._ His silver hair fell to the side as he awoke. He opened his eyes and gave out a smile that could make any girl fall for him.

"Did you sleep well Miss Ryu?"

"..." I was speechless, I could feel my face turn a vibrant shade of red.

"I-I-I"

"Oh it seems I was holding you to tightly." He loosened his grip on me and I could see red marks across my arm.

"No actually...I didn't realize you were holding me." The conversation had went down hill from there. We both did not speak...seeing as neither of us had any clue of what to say.

"Well I think it best if we both get ready for the day. Right?" I wasn't sure of what else to say. He gave another smile and nodded in agreement kissing me on the forehead.

"I'd forgotten to give you a good morning kiss and tell you good morning." I blushed once again.

"Well good morning," I told him. I grabbed a pair of clothes that was surprisingly conveniently on the dresser next to me and got dressed. He sat up bare chested full of scars and a body that girls would kill to get their hands on. He payed no heed as to what I was staring at, but when he noticed he seemed to blush and I as well, because I was caught in the act of staring.

"Well it seems I'm ready for the day. I think you should get ready now Undertaker."

"Right." He stretched, stood up and gotten dressed. He topped his clothes off with his everyday sash.

"Well now shall we get started on your training?" Once I heard that my mood had changed entirely.

I was tired almost out of breath and I couldn't stand up. The sun was beaming down on me making it worse since I was already hot. I tried to stand up, but failed. Undertaker teased me by sipping a cup of afternoon tea under some shade that was created by his shop.

"So how's the weather out there?,"he laughed.

"Oh it's just grand. You should come out over here." I said in between panting. He worked me so hard that I felt I could've died on the spot. Then a shadow was casted over me and when I tried looking up I was swept up and brought under the shade. It wasn't Undertaker because he was shocked as to see who it was. The smell of this person was the same as mine (save for my fun with Undertaker) and their eyes were the same violet-emerald as mine. Their hair short and professional, with the jet black color, his facenarrow yet kind. His body was long with a narrow feature to it.

"It seems that I've found my little sister," the voice said. I was confused, but when it hit me I could see an older boy of about the age of eighteen, stand taller than me.

"Little sister?" He gave out a smile and hugged me laughing as if it were all a joke.

"I thought I was the only godly hybrid but I've found a little sister in this world!" He kept laughing with a wide, jubilant smile.

"But I thought I was the only one."

"Well it seems we're both wrong. Oh by the way, my name is Revere, what's yours?" For a split second I was going to tell him my true name, but I did not.

"It's Ryu...nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake his and he did so in such a lively way I thought I would have gone flying. The whole time that this was going on, Undertaker did not speak nor did he look happy. He'd gotten up and left inside the shop. He did not come back outside. Then Revere had spoken in a composed manner. He cleared his throat and finally said, "Alright. Now that the introductions are over how 'bout I ask you some questions."

"Alright."

"How much do you hate the shinigami?"

"Eh?"

"How much do you hate the shinigami?"

"Well I wouldn't say I hate all of them...um I do hate that William guy and...well the red hair guy is annoying and Undertaker's cool."

"So you don't really hate them, okay. Next question. How much do you hate the demons?"

"I don't know the only contact I've had with demons is that Sebastian guy that follows the Phantomhive kid around."

"Alright... how much do you know of the Aku no Shinigami?"

"I don't really... I just know that we're doomed to die."

"Well I can-"

"That's enough." Undertaker came behind me and had laid his hand on my shoulder. "Ryu has had enough excitement for one day. I also need her help in the front of the shop. Ryu?"

"Um alright." I stood up and left. I wasn't sure of what had happened, but I knew something was wrong by the look on Undertaker's face.


	6. Jealousy and a Dead End

_Ch. 6 Jealousy and a Dead End_

Undertaker had entered the room with a bloody nose.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!?"

"Well I started to tell your brother that he should not interrogate you and that I would like it if he left the jubilant touch and feel your body to me."

"Undertaker! I wouldn't let that- well yes, but not like that...I mean...you already had me...from yesterday." I blushed turning away. Undertaker was jealous and I was happy...happy that he wanted me.

"Really then why didn't you tell him to let go or to quit asking annoying questions?"

"I don't know... 'cause there's actually another hybrid all alone out there who I can relate to. Now what happened out there?"

"Well as soon as I said he decided to bring out a scythe and thought it would be okay to fight. I did so, but I didn't kill him. He's run off and I think I went a little too easy on him."

"You-you-...Geez you're so possessive."

"Well he could be the one that Phantomhive is looking for." I'd forgotten all about the glass woman in the coffin. That empty shell that had no soul of anything left inside. Phantomhive wanted to solve the case and I wanted to look for the one who defiled the Aku no Shinigami name.

"Any way Undertaker, is there anything we need to do?" He didn't respond. His back was toward me and I could tell he was frustrated. I went to touch his shoulder and he walked off.

"..." I stood motionless. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. Instead I walked out of the shop letting the door slam behind me. _Who the hell does he think he his!? First he "Loves me" and now he's ignoring me the bastard!_ I continued walking on when once again I had seen the Phantomhive boy and his demon butler.

"Oh my what brings you out here Phantomhive?"

"First off it's Lord Phantomhive to you secondly why do you need to know why I'm here?"

"Well **Phantomhive** I am just taking a leisurely stroll and when I saw you I was curious as to see what you were up to. Would it perhaps..." I got close enough to whisper in his ear,"...include the missing girls?" He stood still and gave me a glance.

"Yes it would. That's all you need to know unless you have more information."

"Yes I do have information. Would you like to know?"

"What will you have me pay?"

"For now free, but later I will ask you questions that you** must** answer."

"Hm. Fine. What do you have?"

"There is another godly hybrid and his name is-" I was interrupted by a pat on the back and someone yelling my name.

"RYU! It's so good to see you again!" It was Revere giving me a wide grin on his face that resembled that of a child and a little laugh.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. How's the 'ol bloke and what're you doing out here?"

"Um he's fine...just running errands."

"Oh and who's this fine little fellow?" He went and bent his back down to get to Phantomhive's eye level. He smiled and Phantomhive had the look of annoyance.

"Well Revere, that's **Lord Phantomhive**." I mimicked the annoyed tone Phantomhive had when he told me what to say. "Anyway. If you don't mind Revere, Phantomhive and I have some business to attend to so we would much rather people not know what's going 'round."

"Say no more Ryu. I had to get goin' any way. Well then tata." He ran off with a smile on his face, so cheery and merry that boy was.

"Was that the other hybrid?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes it was. Revere is his name, he's about the age of eighteen and I think he hates the shinigami and demons as well."

Sebastian gave a little smirk. "Well it seems we've found a suspect Young Master."

"Yes, indeed we have. Come Sebastian let's go back to the manor."

"Yes my lord." They both left and I had continued to walk. I kept thinking back to how Undertaker was, but then it hit me. He said that Revere had taken out a scythe. Only an accomplished Aku no Shinigami could do that. I then kept wondering how he was able to manage that on his own. _How is it Revere has a scythe? This is going to keep bugging me until I can get one. _I continued walking down a path when I realized I walked into an alleyway with a dead end.

"Oh my. It seems little Miss Rai has lost her way in a dead end."

"What?" I turned to see who called my true name. I couldn't find the person. I felt someone creep up behind me and turned around, but no one was there.

"You're quick." The voice said. I then felt a slash across my chest. Blood came pouring out.

"You're quick enough though." The voice cheered with a laugh. I stood there calm. Waiting for it to attack. It did and I dodged as fast as I could.

"Alright who is this attacking me right now."

"Oh I'm known by many names. Reaper, Demon, Devil, any kind of godly or demonic name."

"Is that right?" Someone crept up behind me again, but I was not quick enough. All I remembered was something being hit in the back of my head and everything going black.


	7. Two Hearts, One Soul

_Ch. _7 _Two Hearts, One Soul  
_

It was dark. I couldn't see anything past my feet. I was running, but from what? I looked to see if anyone was there, I saw one. It was a girl at about the age of fourteen. Her hair was white, as white as snow. Her eyes emerald green, and her smile a kind smile with a warm feeling to it. She wore an all white dress that was slim at the torso and curved. Then there was another girl. She was in all black. Dressed in a leather collared jacket with the sleeves rolled up, slim pants with laced shoes and an all black shirt. She wore a demon like smile baring fangs and had violet eyes with snake like pupils. They held out their hands to me as if they wanted me to take them. I didn't choose, and I heard someone humming. I woke up in a very dim lit place.

"Oh-ho! If it isn't little Miss Rai. Seems your finally awake." I was chained to a wall and couldn't tell if the person was in front of me or behind, but by the voice it seemed they were male and wearing something over their face. I finally got a clear vision and saw that they were in fact in front of me (which would make sense) and had a mask over their face.

"Hi. I was actually quite curious as to see who the new being was so I had to sneak by some others and check you out for myself. And my have you got a cute body. Beautiful brown hair that's as straight as an arrowhead, eyes that could make one die, and a charm that would make any man kill for you."

"Who the hell are you, what do you want 'cause if you don't mind I'm kind of in a hurry and would like to get back somewhere."

"Oh my you want to go back to Undertaker,"he cooed.

"I want to get away from annoying people like you." He stopped teasing and backed away.

"Haaah... if only you were more obedient." He took a sword out from his chest and stabbed me with it. The sword was clad in black, but had mixed with my blood. I let out a wince and tried to look at him clearly, but my vision was fading.

"So you a shinigami assigned to kill me?" I gave out a laugh.

"Nope. Just having some fun." He took his sword out from my chest and took the bottom half of his mask off to lick it. "Oh my, this won't do. I can't feast on such a pure soul such as yours. Though I could do some naughty things to you and maybe later I can eat. Heh." I chuckled and brought my chin up my eyes could meet his. He licked my cheek and I tried to kick him, but my feet were bound. "Oh we will not have that kind of behavior here Rai." He smiled and I hated it. _Damn it! I can't fucking move or anything and now I'm going to be raped by this pervert! _I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see what he was going to do, then I heard a voice... two voices calling out to me. I looked up and it was the two girls I saw in my dream.

"C'mon didn't Undertaker tell you about us!?," said the girl in black.

"Oh Ebony don't get worked up she's only trained once and at that time she didn't even know we existed."

"It doesn't matter Illumine. She should've known about us from the start."

"Oh Ebony...Please excuse her Rai, any way. My name is Illumine and this one is Ebony." Illumine gave a smile and held out a hand when Ebony came and interrupted.

"No one is taking anyone's hand you got that. At least not until she's decided."

"Huh what do you mean decided?" I was confused as to what they were talking about.

"Ebony...oh alright. You see, if you shake one of our hands it will determine what being you'll be."

I was surprised. Confused, but mostly surprised. "Um so say I shook Ebony's hand, does that mean I'll be a demon?"

"Yes, do you want to? Hehehe."

"EBONY!"

"Alright alright. Sheesh no need to get mad."

I stood there not knowing what was going on...then it hit me. "Hey you two were the ones that I saw during training!"

"You saw us?" Illumine was confused.

"Yeah. You both were swords and I wasn't sure which to choose. Could you perhaps be my scythe."

"Only one of us unless you decide to choose both." Ebony sounded as if she knew everything. She pulled on a collar as if to loosen the grip. Illumine took a deep breath as if she couldn't breath. I stood holding my chest. I coughed for a little bit and I could see the worry in both of Illumine's and Ebony's eyes.

"I'm alright," I lied. I looked at my blood filled hand. They both knew what happened.

"Well you better choose soon...or you'll die." They both synced. I didn't want to die. Dying was the last thing I'd ever want...I at least didn't want to die like this.

"Alright...I know what I'll do with my life." They both looked at me, eyes wide open.

"..."

"..."

I wiped the blood off of the corner of my lip and held out my hand. They both reached.

"I choose..." Alight flashed and I woke up standing on both of my feet. There were two swords. They were both silver and each in one hand. Chains from their hilt wrapped around my arms and the man was lying on the floor in front of me. He sat up holding his head trying to calm a headache and his mask had broke apart as I caught a glimpse at my captor.


	8. My Enemy and My Savior

_Ch. 8 My Enemy and My Savior_

My captor. The person that I had just met, the happy go lucky boy who always wore a smile on his face had kidnapped me. Revere was my captor.

"What the hell? We only just met."

"Well when word got out that there was another hybrid, I had to come and see, when I came over your stench filled the entire place. And by the way you smelled you had so much power seeping out of you that I had to get a taste."

"So you've gotten to be a demon."

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well the thing is. I'm very disappointed in you. I was hoping you'd actually play the big brother role model."

"Heh. Guess it's all over now." He stood up and tried to cut me open, but I blocked using my right sword and attacked with the left. He quickly dodged only to be scraped. A stream of blood began to seep down his neck and onto his shoulder.

"Damn. It seems I underestimated you."

"Oh just wait." I smiled and tried carving an x in his body by crossing both my swords and slashing at him, but I missed. We fought, attacks coming one after the other. I had cuts here and there, and he had cuts here and there. _Why doesn't this freaking bastard die already!?_ Both of us dodging each attack and when we crossed swords he smiled like a four year old at a play ground.

"So, are you enjoying the fun?"

"Oh I'm enjoying it alright you damn idiot."

"Tsk tsk tsk. You shouldn't say such mean words or I'll be sad." He cooed and I kicked him in the stomach, letting him know who's boss.

"Well I guess you'll be a sad person when you die." I charged at him crossing my left sword over to my right so I could slash across his chest, but he smiled and held out his sword. I thought it would be an easy kill, but when he twisted it to the left my heart began throbbing. I stopped in place and fell to the ground coughing blood. My wounds began to bleed again and I lied on the floor watching the blood flow.

"Wha-what the hell did you do...to me?" I could barely breath let alone speak.

"Oh that...hehehe. Well you see, when my little toy over here gets a taste of something it is able to inflict damage on that same thing without even touching it a second time." I tried to get up, but everything was fading away, and I was sure that it was the end for me.

"RYU!" I heard a familiar voice call out. It was Undertaker's. _He came? _I couldn't see him, but I sure as hell could hear him.

"U-Undertaker."

"Ryu... Well now look what you've done Revere!" He scowled. I couldn't tell what was going to happen. I then felt a sort of pressure that felt like hate.

"Oh Undertaker don't blame me...I was just doing my job. Heh."

"I don't care what job you have, I want you to die."

"And if I don't."

"Then I'll make sure you die." I could hear the clashing of weapons. I could hear things falling, and I could feel the raw power seeping out of both the shinigami and the demon.

"Undertaker...do-" I couldn't finish off my sentence due to the pain in my chest. I had lost too much blood. My body wouldn't move and I couldn't help him. _Damn! I can't do anything! _I could feel the tears begin to fall as I started to feel sorry for myself.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" _I could hear Ebony call out.

"_You idiot! Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get up!"_

"But... I can't my body won't listen."

"_Then make it listen you fool!" _I fell silent. Ebony was right. I should stop crying, and start to move. I couldn't though. I tried to stand up, but more blood would seep out.

"Tch! MOVE ALREADY!" I finally got up forcing myself to stay up on my feet. I started walking and gained enough speed to run. I ran to Undertaker to try to help him. Revere wouldn't let me in. He would jab my wounds than attack Undertaker. _AAAAGGGGGGH! I swear this bastard is so annoying! _I ran behind Revere this time and I sliced his the side of his stomach open.

"What the-"

"Ha! You left your guard down." I went to stand by Undertaker's side and looked at him. We both smiled even though both of us were covered up in our own blood. He was cut up a few times, not as badly as I would expect and I was sliced up two or three times.

"Well it seems little Miss Ryu is alright."

"Yes well if you hadn't run along playing hero I think I might have done just fine." I teased him and I noticed his scythe. His scythe was long and decorated with skulls at the top.

"Wow nice-" I was interrupted by a blow to the wall behind me. Revere had sliced at us, but I couldn't tell if he was trying to kill us or trying to get out. I went to turn and face him, but he was gone.

"...Keh! I could've got- *hack *cough" I dropped my scythe and fell to the ground. I was coughing more blood and my chest wounds were leaking blood.

"RYU!" Undertaker was worried and had picked me up. We made it out of the building and Undertaker was running home holding me protectively.

"Hang in there Ryu." That was what I wanted. I wanted to hear the worry in his voice. That part of him that tried to comfort the both of us. My vision was, for the third time, being blurred. But I knew it wasn't me because I could see Undertaker just fine. I realized it was raining. It didn't matter to Undertaker though, all that mattered was that I was to get home safe and sound. "Ryu you musn't go to sleep alright." That was easy enough to say, though I literally could not sleep. The pain in my chest kept me up. For some reason though all movement stopped. I only saw the rain falling and then, Spears came along.

"She's not yet dead William."

"I know that. I only came to inform you that she will die. **Very **soon."

"..." I could see the fear and anger in Undertaker's eyes.

"No! She won't die!"

"Undertaker, you know just as well as I do that the higher ups do not make a mistake. **Especially** when it comes to the godly beings."

"Shut your mouth William!" It sounded as though Undertaker were barking at him and he continued to run again. We ran past William and for a moment I caught a glimpse at his emotion. William had felt sorry. _Sorry...I never thought that Spears...had feelings. _I knew I wouldn't see him again after that. I was alright with that. I just wasn't alright with dying after two days of life. I had barely started to love, and I had barely started to grasp the emotions humans carry.

"Undertaker."

"Ryu don't talk it'll only worsen your wounds." He was right, but I had to tell him something. I had to tell him that I didn't mind dying as long as I was able to serve a purpose. I found out what my purpose was in life and I was going to see it through to the end. I never did tell him what my purpose was I only smiled and told him, "Thank you."

_These broken wings of mine have just enough strength to cross that ocean...but do I have what it takes to move forward? Can I cross the ocean and leave what I love all alone? Can I?_


	9. I'm Sorry, I Love You

_Ch. 9 I'm Sorry, I Love You_

Undertaker had taken me back to the shop. My blood was all over him and myself, I couldn't stop bleeding. It was endless.

"Your so pale. Wait here."

"Where will I go?" I laughed. It hurt to laugh, but it was a good pain because I at least made him smile a little. He came back after two minutes of looking for some bandages that he had misplaced. He stripped me of my clothes and started to clean me up.

"..." I was blushing, I was hoping he would lick the blood up, but instead he used a wet cloth to clean it up. He then started wrapping me up in the bandages and pulled as tight as he could to put more pressure. We sat there quite the whole time he was wrapping me up and I wanted to tell him what I've always wanted to say. _I'm sorry I want to tell you that, but can I can I tell you I'm sorry for leaving you alone so soon, no. I really want to tell you that I... I ,"_I love you." Undertaker stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I could see the surprise in his eyes, the loneliness, the longing, the pain of being alone.

"Ryu."

"I...I..." I had no idea what came over me. I was blushing so much.

"Ryu, you, you love me?" He was asking me the impossible. I didn't know what I really thought of him. He was nice, but could I love him? I was crying again, like I've been doing lately. I covered my face in embarrassment. I didn't want him to see my sobbing face.

"Ryu." His voice was so soothing. Then I could feel a warmth around my whole body. I could feel his arms wrapped around me and his head on my shoulder. I could feel his heartbeat intertwine with mine.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

"I love you, Ryu." I felt a sudden rush of joy move through my whole body. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and cried happily. We sat there in an embrace that felt like forever. Neither of us wanted to let go and neither of us knew what was to come. The rain continued to fall and land on the window sill, the night was ours and the warmth around us felt good. _I could die happily with no regrets now I guess. _I smiled through tears and told him,"I love you to." I fell asleep in his arms and I had dreamed throughout the night.


	10. Dreaming

_Ch. 10 Dreaming_

_I'm in a meadow...the scene feels so warm and full of love._

_There are butterflies and birds flying 'round and everything is as peaceful as that white dove._

_The flowers are flowing with the wind and petals are scattering _

_It's starts to rain and I listen to when it's the flower bed with a pattering_

_I lie on top of the flowers, oh how soft they are_

_I feel as if I'm in a whole other world so far_

_This world is something beautiful_

_This world is something blissful_

_This dream will have to end soon _

_I will have to wake up and forget that feeling and awake in the noon._

_It seems that I must say goodbye_

_So goodbye it is now back to my world that loves to lie._


	11. Peaceful Day

_Ch. 11 Peaceful Day_

I woke up, once again in the arms of Undertaker. I was wrapped not only in his arms, but fresh bandages. I assumed he stayed up all night to change my bandages. _He's so warm._ I hugged him and I could feel hem stir in his sleep, "Mmmm that feels good,"he said. I wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but I didn't dare want to know what he was thinking. I buried my face into his shoulders. I tried falling asleep, but there was a knot in my stomach that had kept me up.

_Spears said I would die soon...so I guess it wasn't last night. Then when? Will it be today... in a year. I don't wanna die so soon. I don't want to leave his side...even though it's only been two or three days. Please...I wanna stay here._

I gave out a sigh, and left the embrace. Undertaker rolled in his sleep, but did not wake. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to my bedroom. _Alright so who to contact for help... I guess I can call the demon...he probably wouldn't do it. Ummmm the NO! Not the shinigami! _I looked to my scythe. I had forgotten about it at the time and realized that someone was in the corner of my room.I was curious as to what it was, so I walked to it and noticed that there was red allover it.

"What the hell?"

It twitched and I noticed the glasses upon the green and gold eyes.

"Oh shit."

"Oh well if it isn't the little hybrid."

"You're that guy that came in the shop the other day."

"No I am a lady and you've got nothing, but bandages and pants on your body."

I looked at myself and realized I'd forgotten all about the bandages.

"What happened to you? William told me that you and Undertaker had encountered a demon."

"... We did, but he chose to be a demon."

"I don't get it."

"He was originally a hybrid like me."

"Oh...was he cute."

"I don't know, but I really want to beat his ass for being such an ass."

The red reaper sighed. "Well, whenever you need me I'll be in your corner because Will doesn't want to see me right now."

"Fine,..., what's your name again?"

"Sutcliff, Grell Sutcliff."

"Oh okay."

I went to put on a shirt, but my body still hurt and felt like there was a fifty pound bag on my shoulders. I put the shirt on and looked at Sutcliff. I sighed, I didn't want to ask him for help, but surprisingly I was able to get one question out of myself.

"Sutcliff, do, do you know what it feels like to actually love someone...even though you know that you'll die soon and maybe never see them again."

"No...Heh. I just fall in love with men that really don't care about me."

"Oh."

"Well why did you ask? Is it the demon boy," he purred.

"No...it's- well it's Undertaker."

"Eh." His face was full of shock. "Did you say Undertaker as in... the Undertaker with silver hair... the rouge shinigami?"

"Um yes." I said with a nervous look. We didn't speak for a few minutes until Undertaker came into my room looking for me.

"Oh there you are Ryu. It seems your body is good to go. Does that mean we can have some _fun tonight?" _He asked with a smile.

"No. I'm still healing." I gave him a sly smile telling him maybe. We both laughed and Sutcliff had sat in the corner still surprised.

"Wait, you two... you two are... lovers?" Undertaker looked to him and grabbed me with a possessive smile.

"Yes we are and if you have a problem with that you'll have to go somewhere else Mr. Sutcliff." He laid a kiss on my cheek. I blushed. "Awww. You're blushing beet red Ryu." I blushed even more. _Oh I love it when he claims me like that. How I wish I could stop blushing though. _

"Alright maybe if you take it slow then we'll see how far I can go with these wounds." He smiled cheerfully.

"Then shall I change these bandages,"he said as his hand had crept up my shirt.I turned my face toward him and tapped my finger on his nose synchronized with the word, "La-ter." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and we'd let go of our embrace. I teased Undertaker, but he stood there smiling. Sutcliff was still surprised and I think he was a bit jealous. Undertaker and I heard a the door open in the front of the shop. He'd left my room and told me to stay and rest so we could have _fun tonight._ I stayed put and looked at Sutcliff.

"So...are you alright Sutcliff?"

"I'm just fine, but how did you get someone like Undertaker to be your lover?"

"...That's actually hard to explain myself. Um he said I looked like his Claudia Phantomhive."

"Claudia? … Oh I remember she was his lover while he was teaching at the academy."

"Pffft! He taught at the academy?!"

"Yes, he was my teacher and oh was he handsome."

"...Okay. Um so what did he teach?"

"How to read the cinematic record."

"..." I didn't know that Undertaker had actually been a teacher in the shinigami department. "Well whatever." It was actually quite fun getting to know Undertaker through a second hand source. " So Sutcliff, how much do you really know about Undertaker?" I asked him with a sly smile.

"Just that he was my teacher, could not recognize him when I saw him while I was working for Madame Red and that he's your lover."

"Oh." It was then disappointing seeing as my second hand source had not known that much about Undertaker. He came back in with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh Ryu~!"

"What is it?"

"It seems that the young Phantomhive would like to speak with you."

"He wha-" Sutcliff had jumped and left my door saying something about a "Bassy." I decided to go into the front and look at what Phantomhive needed. I met him at the counter.

"Well if it isn't little Lord Phantomhive."

"You can leave the 'little' out of it, now do you have any information on the victims?"

"I can give you some information for a price."

"Name your price."

"Do you have a secret something going on with your demon Sebastian over there?" I smiled as he blushed. His face was beet red as I smiled much to slyly.

"Well young Lord."

"I do do-"

"Tell the truth. Hehehe."

"I- I- ….Sebastian please tell her because I can't."

"Yes my Lord." Sutcliff was holding on to his arm as Sebastian had came out and said, "My young lord and I are lovers." Sebastian smiled innocently and Phantomhive had looked at me blushing.

"Oh-ho! That's so cute!" Sutcliff looked at Sebastian then at Phantomhive.

"Wait Bassy! You're that brat's lover!?"

"Yes I am Mr. Sutcliff now may I have my arm back?"

"No Bassy we were suppose to be lovers." Sutcliff was whining, Sebastian was being annoyed and Phantomhive had gotten jealous of Sutcliff and pushed him off of Sebastian and out the door. Undertaker and I were smiling and laughing. Phantomhive was blushing and Sebastian was smiling at him. I'd given him the details of what had happened to Revere and it seemed like enough information to go off of. He sighed and I laughed.

"What, still frustrated? Or are you just embarrassed that the secrets out hehe."

"AM NOT!...Well yes."

"Aww that's sweet."

"Now that you know me you might as well call me Ciel."

"Eh. You mean your giving me permission to call you Ciel."

"I said it didn't I?"

"Heh."

"..."

"Ciel...hmmm it sounds better than actually calling you Phantomhive."

"Whatever." The day had gone on slow and smooth going. It was peaceful and had a nice feel to it. The shop was filled with a good feeling that could feel like forever. Ciel left and Sebastian had given me a note. I looked at it and he left.

"What does the note say?" Asked Undertaker.

"Um I'm not sure." I opened the note and Undertaker and I both looked at it.

" _A revoir, mon amie."_

"So he knows as well." Undertaker's face went from content and peaceful to miserable and full of despair.

"Haa. Oh well. At least I'm a 'friend.'"

"Hmph. Well that's all fine and dandy, but," he slowly crept his hand my shirt and lay a kiss on my neck whispering in my ear, "you're _**my **_lover." He smiled eerily and licked my cheek.

"Eh... Undertaker. Not here, at least wait till we've found a room. Besides I'm still healing."

"Oh don't worry I wont go to far. Just enough to make you call my name."

"EH!" He kissed me and I looked at him telling him what an idiot he is. He only chuckled though and kissed me more. I gave him kisses as well, but that feeling that I was going to lose him crept into my mind.

"Undertaker..."

"Yes?"

"I- I want you already."

"Coming from the person who told me she was still healing."

"I don't care," I grabbed his shirt and came closer so I nuzzled his chest, "I want you to make me bleed. I want to feel that painful pleasure."

"Heh." He tilted my head up with the tip of his finger on the bottom of my chin. "As you wish."


	12. Love and Pain

_Ch. 12 Love and Pain_

"Mmm-ah! U-Undertaker!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. My body had tightened and tried to adjust to each thrust, but it could not keep up. "Undertaker I- I'm going...to...come!" My body couldn't take it. He smiled and kissed me. Our tongues mingled and tangled. I moaned within the kiss. "M-more!" Tears ran down my face as I screamed for more. Undertaker gladly gave me more, faster and harder with each thrust. "A-AHAN!" I came and so did Undertaker. My chest was bleeding like hell since my wounds had opened up.

"I...can...clean that...up for you." Undertaker breathed. I nodded and he began licking my body. "Mmmm. Your so tasty Ryu." He continued to lick me. _My second time I have sex with this guy and it only gets more intimate. Haaa Ryu what have you gotten yourself into?_When Undertaker finished he came face to face with me and smiled. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him. "Now wasn't that fun my darling Ryu?" My wounds stopped bleeding and he caressed my face pulling me in for another kiss. I gave him a kiss and said, "The most fun I've had." He sat up and smiled.

"I'll go get some bandages and clean sheets."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Oh no everything will be alright." He left. I fell on top of the bed and let out a sigh.

"_Ryu...why? You're only going to hurt him."_

"Illumine?"

"_Yes it's me. Now, don't you realize what your getting yourself into?"_

"I do, but I can't help it."

"_Well be careful...you know what's coming soon." _I flinched.

"Yeah...I do."That was the end of the conversation. Undertaker came back in with some bandages and clean sheets. He gave a great big smile. He had me sit up so he could put the fresh bandages on me.

"Ryu, what's wrong you don't look to happy," he indicated. His face was that of a lost puppy.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all." I lied putting on what seemed to be a tired smile.

"Alright." He didn't believe me. He finished with the last of the bandages and I'd helped him put clean sheets on. As we finished I went to go sleep in my room when he stopped me.

"Now where do you think your going," he asked with a sly smile.

"To my room."

"We're lovers now so we might as well share the same bed." He took my hand gently and led me to his bed.

"Ladies first, my lady." I was surprised.

"Thank you...Undertaker." He smiled with a childish grin. I slid into bed as he slid behind me.

"Doesn't it feel warmer this way Ryu?" He smiled sleepily and hugged me pulling me closer to him. I hugged him back and silently cried behind a smile.

"Yes. It feels much warmer." I began crying to myself...for myself. _I'm sorry Undertaker._ I hugged him tighter and fell into a deep, warm, sleep.


	13. New Found Powers

_Ch. 13 New Found Powers_

I woke up in Undertaker's arms. He held me protectively and possessively. I was still holding him as well. His silver hair shone in the light that beamed in through his window. He was indeed most handsome and seemed at peace while holding me.

"U- mmm." I wanted to wake him, tell him that I was still alive, but I decided not to as not to ruin the moment.

"Oh Ryu," he whispered. I almost jumped out of bed, but didn't. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"Undertaker," I whispered, ever so gently, in his ear. He gave a small smile and opened his eyes that met mine.

"Good morning my little darling."

"Heh you could leave the 'little' out." We both smiled. I sat up and laid his head on my lap.

"Oh Ryu. Do you want more?"

"No, last night was already enough as it was."

"Ohhh I was hoping we could have some more fun."

"Well that's too bad." We both smiled as I pet his head and he caressed my face. _You love him he loves you...You might not feel so bad when you go._

"Undertaker?"

"Yes?"

"W- never mind."

"Are you sure, you can ask me anything you want."

"No it's nothing." He smiled reassuringly as I smiled back. I didn't want to bring that subject up. At least not yet, because I didn't want to ruin the moment and cause more pain.

It was around three after noon. Undertaker and I had gotten more corpses in the front and most of 'em were the girls made of glass.

"Oh my, it seems that Revere has back ups."

"Well we know Revere gave up his power as an 'Aku no Shinigami' to be a demon, which means that there are more...What should we do about it? It's not like Ciel and his dog will be there to stop him."

"Yes well, we'll have to wait and see." We heard a knock on the door and when we didn't answer the door was kicked open. Revere had stood in the doorway with some new friends. They were Aku no Shinigami.

"Damn...and here I was hoping I wouldn't have to take you by force Rai."

"Quit calling me Rai." I glared.

"Well it's your name isn't it," he smiled demoniacally and grabbed his scythe. Undertaker took the chance and grabbed his scythe as well. We all stood frozen waiting for what would come next.

"Shall we dance?" Revere was smiling like an idiot.

"Let's," said Undertaker. They both slashed at each other and I tried to get to my scythe in my room, but I was caught by the other hybrids.

"Where do you think you're going!" They both synced. I tried to fight my way out of it, but they held onto me with a tight grip. One behind and the other in front.

"Hey Gray," said the one behind me.

"Yeah Blake," responded the one in front.

"Why don't we have a little fun with this girl."

"Why don't we." Gray smiled demoniacally and licked my neck. I bit my lip so as not to make a sound. Undertaker saw what was going on and tried to get to me, but Revere was holding him back.

"Hmmmm you know Blake she's pretty tough. How do we find the sweet spot?"

"I don't know, all I know is that a girl loves to be _played with._" I gave out a glare, but Gray had found a way to get into my pants. Revere then interrupted, "No! She's mine! You can have fun licking her neck and all, but the rest is mine!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Undertaker was enraged. He swore and tried to grab Revere, but for some reason it seemed as though Revere was doing better than what he'd done last time. The boys that held onto me decided not to do anything, but hold me down. I was rendered useless at the moment. Then Ebony started to speak as if she were my conscious.

"_Hey if you need help just ask?"_

"I would, but how's that going to help?"

"_Just ask!"_

"Alright." I closed my eyes as my mind went blank. I felt a brush of wind around me. It twirled and the tight squeeze of both Gray and Blake had gone. I opened my eyes and I was consumed by a dark void. No one was around, all there was, was me and the pitch black. Then when I had stood up I realized another stood up as well. It was a girl who had the same exact body features as me. Her eyes a violet emerald, but her hair was silver just as her silken clothes were.

"Now that you see us for who we really are you now grasp the idea of balance, no?"

"Balance..." It had hit me there. The girl in silver was the scythe that I had earned. The scythe that I had created, and the balance of both Ebony and Illumine.

"Yes balance. As you now know I am both Ebony and Illumine I am the Ultimate Weapon of death and life itself."

"But I thought that was for shinigami."

"Don't you see, I work as a demon's tool and a shinigami's tool. I am the Ultimate form of the 'Aku no Shinigami."

"So, you...you are my scythe?"

"Yes. Now if you wish you can use me to kill off anyone, or perhaps save someone."

"What if I want to kill and save someone."

"Then I will do so. I only listen to those with the greatest of hearts, Rai."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Simple I am apart of you now."

"I see, then what would your name be?"

"That is up to you." She left, and I had awoken, with my scythe in hand. This time not as two swords, but a single mask. I looked at it with bewilderment. _A mask? _It was the kind of mask you would wear to a ball and it only covered the upper half of the face.

"Oh my head...hey Blake you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Jesus that girl nearly blew our heads off!"

"Let's make her pay!" Gray came charging at me, but I jumped to safety and put the mask on. I felt something going around my body and had noticed that I wore silver claws and wolf like feet. My senses were much more keen and my speed had grown rapidly.

"What the hell it's like she's a total different kind of person now!"

"Your right Blake, but that won't stop us! Ready!" Blake and Gray had clapped each other's hands together and when they came apart, I noticed that there were two swords coming from their hands. One white and one black. Gray held the white while Blake held the black.

"Come at u-" Before Gray could finish his sentence I had plunged my clawed hand into his chest and out through his back. I had held onto his bloody heart which was still beating, but only for a little bit.

"GRAAAAAAAAY!" Blake didn't even get to start a second sentence, I took my hand out from Gray's body and I kicked Blake on his face. The blow was hard enough that I had blown his head clean off of his body. Blood was spilled everywhere in the shop and now there was only Revere, Undertaker and I left standing as the remaining fighter's, but as I turned to help Undertaker, Revere had charged in front of me and pierced my gut as his hand exited through my lower back. I spat blood and Revere gave a cheerful, evil, disgusting smile.


	14. Saying Goodbye

_Ch. 14 Saying Goodbye_

Revere had taken his hand out of my body. I fell to the ground, my body felt as cold as ice and my vision was as cloaked as a fogged road.

"You're still to slow Rai."

"RYUUU!"I could hear Undertaker yelling, but his voice was fading. I could feel the blood seep out of my body and allover the floor beneath me. _My body won't move._ I couldn't stand and I felt as heavy as a boulder. I could barely make out the sounds of weapons clashing together forcefully and the sounds of agony. _Rai you'd better get the fuck up or you'll never forgive yourself! _I struggled to get up, but I managed. The blood flew much quicker now and my wound had opened much more.

"U-Un-der-ta-ker." I reached for him, my claws stretching as far as they could, then I could see my claws begin to fade and in their place was a sword that was thin, but sharp to the touch. I straightened my stance and began to slowly walk towards the noises. I didn't think anyone had noticed because no one was coming after me. I could here a wall break and the rain falling outside. I gained speed and my vision became clear with the help of my new scythe. With one hand I slashed at Revere and the other holding on to my gut to try and lessen the bleeding. I missed.

"No Ryu!" I heard Undertaker call out from outside.

"Shut up!" I was pissed. He was protecting me while stood and did nothing. He was getting hurt while I stood and watched. He was helping me while I did nothing in return. Revere had gotten me a few times more, but I was tired of being weak and I finally struck at him. I could see in his eyes the expression of surprise because when I looked, I had stabbed him exactly how he did me.

"It seems that you've found motivation."

"...Ryu."

"Keh! I'm tired of you and I'm tired of being helpless! I don't want to die without doing something for the better! I don't want to leave the people I care for without even trying to protect them!"

"Rai. Since when did we have feelings?" Revere walked backwards as my hand slipped out. He gave a kick that pushed me outside the shop. I feel on the ground my blood mixing with the mud. I stood up once again and he stood in front of me.

"Who will fall first?"

"You will!" I charged at him full speed as he did the same. I saw a bright light and everything went black.

XXX

"_Hahaha! Look at the little half-breed!"_

"_..."_

"_What you're not going to say anything you monster?"_

"_Shut up." I mumbled. I wanted him to stop calling me a monster. That damn shinigami that thought he was better than the rest._

"_What was that? I can't hear you."_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!"_

"_What the-" I pushed the man in front of me. He fell to the ground as my tears began to fall. I ran away and tried to look for someone to help me, but I found no one. I needed to find someone who didn't belong in the world. It was in an alleyway that I found a body. I used it so no one could find me and call me a monster. _

"_I'm not a monster-I'm not a monster-I'm not a monster." I wept and I fell asleep crying. When I woke up there was a silver haired man at my feet. _

"_Hello~"_

"_Hello."_

"_So you're the cause of the trouble between the two gods."_

"_What? How did you know about that?"_

"_Well I get some information here and there."_

"_So what if I care. Yes I'm the cause, but I didn't do anything wrong!"_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_I- I am sure and anyone who decides to fight me will die including you!"_

"_But you don't even have a weapon."_

"_I can use my fangs and claws against you!"_

"_Have you even fought before?"_

"_I- I- I've fought before! I've fought 1,000,000 shinigami and demons, each!"_

"_Oh is that so? And what does that make you?"_

"_The strongest mon-"_

"_Mon-?"_

"_The strongest Aku no Shinigami! The strongest hybrid to ever be born and I can beat you to!"_

"_Can you even stand?"_

"_I- I can stand just fine on my own!" I stood, but the problem was I didn't have the urge to hurt the man in front of me._

"_Well that's good. Can you walk?"_

"_I can do better. I can kill you!" I charged at him ready to stab him with my hand, but he stood and remained calm. I was running top speed about to stab him when I suddenly stopped in front of him. _

"_What's wrong I thought you were going to kill me."_

"_I- I- can't."_

"_Oh? Why is that?"_

"_Because I'm not a monster like the rest!"_

"_Monster? Who ever said you were a monster?"_

"_The damn shinigami!"_

"_Oh well you won't have that problem with me." He smiled. I could see his eyes. The emerald golden eyes that I hated._

"_Y-you're a shinigami!"_

"_Well young lady I am a rouge shinigami. I could care less for what they want and I kill the demons that are very disrespectful of my rules."_

_My journey began here. The man didn't care who I was and he didn't care about the shinigami. I finally found the place I could feel at peace. The place where I belonged. The rain began to fall as I started to shed one single tear of joy._

_XXX_

When I came to the rain was falling and Revere and I were standing neck to neck.

"Y-you're a good- a good kid Rai."

"You weren't … so bad either... Revere."

"My name isn't Revere... It's Pathos."

"Pathos. The synonym for sadness?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I'll stick to Revere, my enemy, who could've been my friend."

"Yeah... well it didn't turn out that way. Heh."

"I don't know why you turned demon, but for some reason it feels like you regret it."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because I had to turn... so I could protect my little sister. Rai."

"What?"

"Our parents, they died after you were born because the shinigami killed them. So I promised I would save you and protect you, no matter the cost."

"Revere."

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have accepted their agreement...those demons always lie."

"Revere why didn't you tell me from the beginning."

"Because, you were already happy with where you lived, and you fell in love."

"Revere."

"It's alright now though, because I can now leave in peace."

"Revere..."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, for not understanding."

"Heh, it's alright, it was my fault anyway Rai."

"..." I could feel tears falling down my face as I smiled.

"Hey Rai."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, but this is goodbye."

The tears fell and I wimpered, "Goodbye then...Revere."

We took our hands from each other's body and stood still. He gave a bloody, melancholy, smile and fell to the ground. I looked at his body. He fell as if he were sleeping on a cloud. He seemed sad at first glance, but his demeanor changed and there I could see that he was in the peaceful, dream filled sleep, forever. I nearly fell backwards when Undertaker caught me from behind. He laid my head on his lap as he tried to stop the bleeding, but I could already feel my body turn to glass. Slowly, but surely I was dying.

"Ryu are- are you alright?" He nearly cried.

"Heh. I'm fine."

"We- we can go home now." I thought it was still raining, but the rain stopped and I noticed Undertaker crying.

"Are you crying?"

"Of course I am. Y-you're dying and I can't do anything about it."

"Heh. It's alright though." I reached and touched his face wiping away the tears. "There isn't any need to grieve over me. You'll find another love."

"But I'll just watch her die like I watched Claudia and now you."

"I- it's alright. Do you know why?" I began to cry again, but this time I cried with him and he shook his head. "Because she won't die. She won't be cursed like Claudia and I were."

"Damn it Ryu! It's not alright! I never loved Claudia like I did you and I won't find another love! If I have to I'll kill myself!"

"If you do happen to kill yourself than I won't ever forgive you and I'll never be able to see you smile like a maniac." We both continued to cry, but I gave a melancholy smile as he wept."Undertaker."

"What?"

"I'm sorry...for being an idiot and being so helpless." He stopped his crying.

"You idiot I'm the one who's been helpless."

"Is that so, who was the one who found me?"

"It was me."

"Who was the one that convinced me that I wasn't a monster?"

"Me."

"And who was the one that came to my rescue?"

"Me."

"Exactly, not Sebastian and Ciel, not William or Grell, but it was you. You were the one that saved me." I caressed his cheek and sat up so I could kiss him. We both kissed, we kissed as if we would never let go of each other. When we broke I smiled. My upper body had already turned to glass and my neck was slowly reaching.

"Hey Undertaker."

"Yes?"

"Goodbye."

"No, we'll meet again...we'll start over you got it?" Tears fell down my face and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah."


	15. Epilogue New Beginning

_Epilogue ~New Beginning~_

I gave out a yawn as I awoke. Grell was knocking at my door and William was telling me to hurry up so we could go and see the Undetaker. He was to be my new trainer and every time I heard the name my heart skipped a beat.

"HURRY UP!"

"Alright I'm up!" I gotten ready for the day and when I finished I grabbed my scythe. A katana clad in black. I opened the door and William had a portal ready for us.

"Ready now?"

"Yeah I'm good." We entered the portal and landed in front of shop that had the title "The Undertaker". When we had entered no one was there, but the setting felt so familiar and the place felt so warm as if it were my home.

"Hehehehehe. Welcome shinigami." I gave a turn and noticed a silver haired man coming out from a coffin.

"Undertaker, we would like to put this girl under your care if you don't mind."

"Oh no not at all." When he came out I noticed that he was gleaming with joy. He came up to me and bent down to my eye level.

"And what would your name be?" He gave a smile that was so filled with kindness. I didn't know what came over me, but I gave him my true name.

"It's Rai. Rai Blaster."

"Rai...heh. What a wonderful name." He chuckled and stood straight once again. "Gentlemen I would be glad to take her under my wing."

"Alright then. Sutcliff let's go."

" 'Kay!" Grell looked at me and winked as if to give me a hint and then he and William left. I didn't feel alone, in fact I had felt at home.

"So Miss Rai is it?"

"Yes. You can actually call me Rai."

"Ah. Well you can call me Undertaker." He smiled and the stories that Grell had told me about him did not seem true. He did not seem creepy or perverted he actually seemed kind and warm hearted. "Miss Rai?" I was staring at him without even noticing.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh no that's quite alright." He turned away and I noticed a sad smile on his face.

"Undertaker?"

"Yes."

"I- I'm here to stay for you...with you if you'd like so while I'm living here you can tell me anything that's on your mind and and...I can tell you what's on my-" He hugged me and I wasn't sure of how to go about that, but his touch, his expression, his heart felt so familiar as if I'd known him from before. Whoever this was...I could tell, we'd start a whole new chapter in our lives.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
